


Snowy Maidens

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Snow, Winter days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter's day through the eyes of a simple poet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Maidens

A soft white blanket encircles me,  
Snow maidens dancing  
and whirling through the air,  
Their joyful dance illuminated  
By the streetlights below.  
A blanket of quiet  
Covering the world with peace.  
The chill of the evening  
Spreads through me,  
Coloring my breath  
To small clouds.  
They dance above me,  
Falling into my hair  
And forming a halo about me.  
A tiara of perfect white forms,  
Transforming me into a snowy maiden,  
Ready to dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was staring out the window during one winter and this kind of just popped into my head


End file.
